Shahai
Shahai was formerly Iuchi Shahai of the Unicorn Clan. Primarily due to her manipulations, Rokugan saw the third return of the dreaded maho-tsukai Iuchiban to his full power. Her high ranking within the Bloodspeakers led her to also become a important lieutenant under the Dark Lord of the Shadowlands, Daigotsu. She was also called the Lady of Blood. Bloodties, A Tale of Rokugan, by Rich Wulf Appearence Shahai was an attractive woman. Her hair was drawn back in a fashionable style, held with an elaborate network of pins and strings of black pearls. A long braid spilled down her back, looping about her throat twice. Her skin was pale and smooth; her powerful blood magic had shaved the edge off her true age. She wore pale lavender robes, with a silver tanto tucked beneath her obi. A blood-red ruby was set upon the hilt, a symbol of her command of the Order of Bloodspeakers. A necklace of jade Witch Hunter amulets hung about her neck, both a trophy of her conquests and a protection against the Taint. Family Iuchi Shahai was the youngest child and only daughter of the daimyo of the Iuchi family, Iuchi Daiyu. She bore such a striking resemblance to her late mother that Daiyu could refuse her nothing. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 28 Her cousin was Iuchi Katta. Nightmares Since childhood, Shahai's sleep had been plagued with restlessness nightmares. Dreams In Darkness (Imperial Herald v2 #15), by Rich Wulf A young Shahai was chafed at the boring traditional lifestyle her father imposed upon her. Bloodspeakers p. 68-69 Shahai was neglected by her father, despite she often acted out in an attempt to gain her father's attention. By the time of her gempukku, she had long since stopped caring about her distant faiher and had grown bored wilh life in the Unicorn lands. Four Winds, p. 127 After her gempukku the spoiled girl investigated maho with morbid curiosity. Rise to Power She began to hear a voice that promised her great power. She listened to the voice and it lead her to the forbidden Forest of Dreamers, where she found a ruined house. It was the house of Fujio, the mad ronin who in the 11th century sufussed and cursed the forest. Inside the house, she found a battered skeleton and a collection of scrolls. Painting a kanji on the skull's forehead with her own blood, she animated it, and the skull introduced itself as "Grandfather". Grandfather told Shahai how to become a Bloodspeaker. Under the instruction of Grandfather, she would ascend through the bloodspeaker ranks. Grandfather The spirit who spoke to Shahai was the yokai of Yogo Junzo, who had died twenty years before Shahai animated the skull. The ivory skull, with the kanji symbol of Void scrawled in blood upon its forehead, had a jagged crack that split the skull down the center, a bitter reminder of an encounter with the Unicorn Thunder two decades earlier. Bloodspeaker leader The leader of the Bloodspeaker Asahina Yajinden had disappeared and Shinko Kamiko died, Shahai saw her opportunity to seize the place of the late Fushiki in the Council of Five and became the new leader of the cultists. In 1128 after the Second Day of Thunder Kitsu Norinaga and Doji Adoka joined the Circle. Bloodspeakers, p. 9 Filled with Koku In 1132 Seppun Kossori came to Shiro Iuchi with chests filled with Phoenix koku. She had been paid by Shiba Tsukune for hired ronin to the depopulated Phoenix Clan. Kossori gifted the koku to Shahai to get the Unicorn favor to her aspirations as the new Empress, being Toturi disappeared. Kossori did not know that Shahai secretly was a bloodspeaker and she would use the koku to her particular goals. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 1 and Part 2, by Ree Soesbee Manipulation of the Crane Shahai commanded Doji Adoka to kill Kakita Ariteko. The bloodspeakers had placed a box filled with Phoenix koku and Ariteko's nephew, Daidoji Sembi and Daidoji Uji mistakenly believed the Phoenix had paid Adoka for his treachery. In return the Crane Clan did not support his Phoenix ally in the Mantis Invasion of the Phoenix lands. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 1, Part 2, and Part 3, by Ree Soesbee Suru met Shahai Jama Suru, who was at command of Kuni Yori, met Shahai, being the Unicorn a rising star in the bloodspeaker cult. Bleeding the Elements (Honor Bound flavor) Advised by Grandfather Shahai began to seek the Four Masks of Iuchiban, Bloodstrike (Honor Bound flavor) the nemuranai which could free Iuchiban from his imprisoment. She would reward whoever got them and Rodrigo, a bandit leader, sought them raiding Crab and Phoenix caravans. Hidden Emperor, pp. 40-41 The Third Mask was the first found by Rodrigo, and Shahai gave him an emperor's ramson in gold for the mask. Hidden Emperor, p. 46 Burning Words Kuni Yori sensed the power of Shahai and met her in Unicorn lands. In 1132 Yori gave Shahai the Burning Words, a written account of a bargain between Fu Leng and the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang, gaijin Lords of the Dead. Inside the written account was a prophecy, which told of a True Moto who would strike down his brethren. The bloodspeaker willingly accepted the quest to find the Unicorn hero. This meeting had been watched by a hidden Kyoso no Oni. Hidden Emperor, p. 53 Shahai Revealed Shahai told her father the dark path she had willingly taken, and escaped after Clan Letter to the Unicorn #9 (Imperial Herald v3 #1) she killed him [http://www.l5r.com/archive/rpg/products/l5r_he_whoswho.pdf Legend of the Five Rings: Hidden Emperor Who's Who PDF, p. 18] in 1132. Clan Letter to the Shadowlands (Imperial Herald v4 #2) Thunder Otaku Kamoko distated the purge Shinjo had made after her return, cleansing the clan from kolat. Shahai sensed it and wished to offer her the Burning Words. Hidden Emperor, p. 55 Shahai approached her and talk about the soul of the deads that were been slaughtering in the Spirit Realms. Kamoko, fearing for the destiny of her mother's soul Bloodspeaker's Deal (Ambition's Debt flavor) rode with Shahai deep in the Shadowlands, to Volturnum. There Kamoko passed unharmed between the ranks of the Dark Moto and saw her mother spirit, beside Adorai's Gate. Shahai offered the Words but Kamoko initially refused. The Thunder heard the voice of Kyoso in her mind promising to protect her against the taint. In return Kyoso would be hidden inside Kamoko's soul, to have an opportunity to be near her mutual enemy Moto Tsume. Kamoko accepted becoming the Dark Moto leader and immediately struck down Shahai, because if she must give her life for the Unicorn, then so would Shahai Clan Letter to the Unicorn #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) Soul's Sacrifice (Fire and Shadow flavor) without knowing the bloodspeaker anticipated this movement and raised fully healed by a ritual performed before the meeting. Clan Letter to the Shadowlands (Imperial Herald v4 #2) Rebirth of the Dark Daughter (Soul of the Empire flavor) Fu Leng follower The Bloodspeaker used the dark gifts of Fu Leng, but its founder, Iuchiban, always sought his own benefit and did not care of the Ninth Kami. His followers were corrupted but they would only seek to meet the goals of his imprisoned leader. Shahai willingly decided to worship Fu Leng over her heartless Master, but remained within the bloodspeakers. Bloodspeaker Cultist Leader Sahai rose in the Bloodspeakers ranks and became the leader of a cultist cell, One Question (Rulebook story Fall of Otosan Uchi), by Rich Wulf the Cult of the Blood-Red Moon. She knew that the cell many years ago had exiled several individuals to Jigoku after an experimental ritual. Bloodspeakers, p. 70 Shahai brought them back to Ningen-do in 1132. They were Omoni, Goju Kyoden and the last Hantei over Rokugan, Daigotsu. Daigotsu and Shahai were instantly attracted to one another, but Daigotsu disappeared before their relationship developed. The trio had left in 1150, but when she reminded herself of dismissed stories of a Bloodspeaker heir to the throne, Shahai began to seek Daigotsu, with no results. Bloodspeakers, p. 56 Death of Toturi Kyoso no Oni was guessing who was behind the Toturi's death and the Tsuno arrival, as a rising shadow of a new menace to her leadership of the Shadowlands. She asked Shahai, but the bloodspeaker had not been involved. Dealing with Shadows (Gold flavor) Preparations of Winter Court When the Four Winds issued invitations to the Emperor's Winter Court, the location of the court was given in the hands of representatives of the Great Clans. Secrets on the Wind - Prologue, by Rich Wulf Shahai killed a Miya Herald who carried a message intended for Usagi Ozaki, daimyo of the Hare Clan. A Pekkle no Oni was summoned by the death and torture of the unfortunate herald, and Shahai sent the oni to Winter Court to kill one of the Winds, Secrets on the Wind - Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman masked as the Hare courtier, Usagi Fuyuko. Four Winds p. 32 Shahai had already another Pekkle in the court, Miya Gensaiken, who had the orders to corrupt Toturi Sezaru. To achieve Shahai's orders, he unmasked Fuyuko, and the Wolf in return took him as his follower. Secrets on the Wind - Part 2, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Shahai continued to monitor Gensaiken and saw his lack of progress. A Hero Born, by Shawn Carman Dark Daughter of Fu Leng Finding Daigotsu Curious Shahai had been seeking Daigotsu for years. In 1158 Bloodspeakers, p. 58 she was in the Teeth of the Serpent, beside the Black Finger River. She met the Dark Daughter of Fu Leng, second of Daigotsu, who took Shahai to the Dark Lord. Shahai met her cousin Iuchi Katta and Moto Yesugai, both lost to the Shadowlands, and entered in the Temple of the Ninth Kami. The dark monk Hanoshi introduced her to Daigotsu, who was with his yojimbo, Goju Kyoden. Shahai refused to be anything but equal to the Dark Lord, and fought the Dark Daughter for her station among them. After a quick magic duel, Shahai subdued Dark Daughter absorbing her soul and power. Shahai received the name of Dark Daughter of Fu Leng from Daigotsu, and she Shahai claimed to be his equal. The Tsuno and Domotai Following the capture of Matsu Domotai by the Tsuno in 1158, Domotai was given to Shahai to torture. He was held for months until his rescue when Toturi Tsudao led an attack on where he was being held in Shinomen Mori. A Lion's Honor Carpenter Wall Falls Shahai fought in the Shadowlands' attack of the Kaiu Wall. Noekam (An Oni's Fury flavor)During the assault she stepped forward and used her magic to cripple Kuni Kiyoshi's leg, who had attempted to save the life of his Lord, Hida Kuroda. Secrets of the Crab, p. 50 Fall of Otosan Uchi To prove the power of the Shadowlands, Daigotsu engineered the Fall of Otosan Uchi by invading the Imperial City from the sea. Prelude to Darkness, Part Five: The Pawn, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Daigotsu easily managed to take the Imperial Throne Room himself, escorted by Shahai and Goju Kyoden. Revelation of the Dark Lord, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Shahai was supposed to participate in the Fall of Otosan Uchi, but she had to magically depart to Shinomen Mori to deal with Toturi Tsudao's legions fighting the Tsuno Battle for Otosan Uchi, Part 2, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman in the Month of the Dog. Imperial Histories 2, p. 204 Shahai personally fought Toturi Tsudao, in the depths of Shinomen Mori. Shahai and her pawn, the corrupted ronin Junnosuke, were supposedly slain in that confrontation, but Shahai had magically survived. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 29 Daigotsu gifted her a fan as a victory reward. Shahai's Fan (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) Preparing the Defence In 1160 Daigotsu knew the Four Winds were gathering at Kyuden Seppun by the Oracle of the Void, to march against the City of the Lost, as the Dark Oracle of Void foresaw to the Dark Lord. The generals were prepared for the battle. Kyoden and Chuda Mishime were sent to increase the defences of Toguchi Shinden, the temple of the Tsuno, which was in fact unknown to the Empire. It was a manoeuver to take Kyoden away the City, because he would be instrumental in the resurrection of Daigotsu after his death in the upcoming battle, which also had been foreseen by the Dark Oracle. Daigotsu only revealed his plan to Shahai, and the Dark Lord thought they had come to love one another. Fight For Tomorrow, Part VIII Death and Resurrection of the Dark Lord Shortly after Daigotsu's death, Omoni mended the fatal wounds Toturi Tsudao had inflicted and left the Dark Lord's vessel whole again. Goju Kyoden, Shahai, Omoni and Chuda Mishime came to the House of Goju and the yojimbo committed seppuku to sacrifice his soul to the Shadow Dragon in order to resurrect Daigotsu. Corruption's Price, by Rich Wulf The vengeful Fortune of Death Emma-O still retained part of Daigotsu's soul, which purified Daigotsu of his Taint and left him unable to call upon Fu Leng's blessing. Other men would have leapt at this chance to escape the Shadowlands taint but Daigotsu's faith in Fu Leng was not diminished. Daigotsu chose instead to hide his "weakness" to all but his closest followers and resume leadership of The Lost. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 25 Shahai began to seek how to restore the full power of Daigotsu and left the City of the Lost. Daigotsu was concerned because he did not know how she tried to help him, and doubted the other commitments she could still hold. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Releasing Iuchiban Masquerade Shahai joined a Bloodspeaker cell in Unicorn lands, the Demon's Breath Acolytes. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 58 She believed Iuchiban would be a worthy ally of the Dark Lord, and she sought out the Bloodspeaker. In 1165 Shahai engineered a masquerade, disguising herself as an Asako Inquisitor, Asako Genjiko. She allowed Iuchi Katamari, Kaiu Kuma, Kaiu Sui, and Seppun Saito, Emerald Magistrates of Kakita Bogu that were on the trail of a bandit gang for months, to save her from the bandits. Sui, who had been trained in the Kitsu Tombs and therefore able to sense and commune with any ancestor spirit, was told by the soul of one of the dead bandits that they had found the Fourth Mask of Iuchiban and delivered it to his master Mohai.Blood Brothers, Part I, by Rich Wulf Luring Gineza's descendant Kuma was the descendant of Kaiu Gineza, the legendary engineer who constructed the Tomb of Iuchiban. The location was well hidden, forgotten by all save a few - but Gineza remembered, even beyond the veil of death. When Sui called out Gineza's spirit, told him how serious the threat to the Empire was, Gineza suffused his being, joined both their memories and Kuma knew where the Tomb was. Blood Brothers, Part III, by Rich Wulf Tomb of Iuchiban When they reached the Tomb, the Emerald Magistrates who guarded it were already dead, murdered by Mohai. Sui convinced the group to enter the Tomb to face Iuchiban with the aid of the spirits who dwelled there. Gineza's spirit guided the inside avoiding all the traps he built and set centuries ago. Inside the Tomb each of them were separated and tempted by the Bloodspeaker. When the images and voices disappeared they were all together. Betrayal Shahai revealed her ordering Mohai to kill Katamari, and the bloodspeaker appeared from shadows and struck him down. Saito, who was Seppun Jin, cut the throat of Sui, and was healed by Shahai after Kuma made a bargain with her. Shahai, who had been a servant of Iuchiban before she joined Daigotsu, offered the freedom to the Heartless if he accepted their terms. She would free Iuchiban, if the Heartless would help her make Daigotsu whole again. Third Raising of Iuchiban Iuchiban and Shahai played a game of deceit, who was won by the Heartless. Shahai saw the Ruby of Iuchiban and ordered to trap his soul there. She believed Iuchiban had entered in the Ruby, sensing a new soul of grand power inside, and broke the wards of the Tomb. She realized her mistake when Mohai seized her, being the bloodspeaker possesed by Iuchiban himself, who had introduced the soul of Yajinden into the Ruby. Iuchiban wishing to keep power for himself, obliged Shahai to serve him. Kuma, Katamari and Sui rushed at that moment to escape from him. They found a Iuchiban's prisoner, Adisabah. He was a Rakshasa and had been talking to Katamari, aiding him to overcome the powers of the bloodspeaker. Adisabah completely healed Sui and shortly after the Tomb began to collapse. Iuchiban faced the group, Kuma's soul being out of his body, occupied now by Yajinden's soul. Kuma was dead. Yajinden seized Katamari, to kill him. Sui used Kuma's spirit to empower Katamari but died in the process. Katamari took Yajinden away, and with the magic of Iuchiban's prisoner, Adisabah, departed magically with the Rakasha. Blood Brothers, Part IV, by Rich Wulf Iuchiban defeats Daigotsu Iuchiban made his way to the City of the Lost and took control of the armies of The Lost away from Daigotsu, who barely escaped with his life. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Since then her will was bound to Iuchiban, and Grandfather did not speak to Shahai. The Heartless put Shahai under constant monitoring, waiting for the Daigotsu's return to meet his lover. Rain of Blood Iuchiban enacted a terrible ritual sacrificing the last Ki-rin in the Temple of the Ninth Kami, that covered the entire Empire in a Rain of Blood. Sacrifice, by Rich Wulf Iuchiban's Defeat Shahai had nightmares that compelled her to betray Iuchiban, even when her will was bound to the Heartless. In 1166 Daigotsu returned to the city and met Shahai in the Temple of the Ninth Kami when Iuchiban was in the Ruined City. Iuchiban appeared wielding Akkuai-uo and fought Daigotsu breaking his no-dachi. The Dark Lord had come with Katsu, now a khadi as Iuchiban, and the will of the bloodspeaker not longer was bound to Iuchiban. Shahai took the ancestral Sword of the Hantei away from Iuchiban, freeing the will of Omoni who was bound to the blade's wielder. The half-goblin sent his bakemono against Iuchiban, and the Heartless seeing his armies withdrawing or turning on him, escaped the City to his Iron Fortress at Otosan Uchi. Just before Iuchiban departed, he cast a spell that set the City of the Lost ablaze. Dreams In Darkness (Imperial Herald v2 #15), by Rich Wulf Sons of Blood Shahai went to the tiny village of Shutai, in the Scorpion lands. She met the leader of the cultist cell of Sons of Blood, supporters of Iuchiban. Shahai killed her leader Tsukihime, retrieving her followers who swore fealty to Daigotsu. Blood Hunt (Region 20 alternative - Vancouver, British Colombia, Canada) Gathering the Bloodspeakers In 1167 the Shadow Dragon gathered the bloodspeakers that were without a leader after the death of Iuchiban. In the City of the Lost they saw how Katsu ordered to kill themselves to all who had followed Iuchiban for years. Only remained those who fell in the Rain of Blood, who were offered to join Daigotsu. Shahai pondered with Daigotsu the loyalty of the former followers of the Heartless, even her own. Gathering Darkness, by Shawn Carman Time of Demons Problems Her problems had not ended. Kyoso no Oni, an enemy of Daigotsu, decided to focus its attentions on destroying her. Kyoso no Oni had seen weakness in Daigotsu after his City of the Lost was ruined, From Every Side (Lotus flavor) and attacked Shahai to remove a supporter of her enemy during the Time of Demons, but Daigotsu arrived on time and she was saved. Fury of the Dark Lord (Lotus flavor) Daigotsu's Child In 1168 Shahai and Daigotsu had a child together named Daigotsu Kanpeki. The infant was born during an attack of the demons of Jigoku led by Munemitsu no Oni, which entered the Temple of the Ninth Kami just beside the room where Shahai was. The ogre Kayomasa and the Lost Daigotsu Eiya arrived on time to destroy the oni, and Kanpeki was safe. Kayomasa was appointed as his yojimbo. Souls of Steel, Part 2, by Brian Yoon Enlightened Gift The urn with the ashes of Rosoku, the descendant of Shinsei, was gifted to Shahai. She saw it as a touching gift for the heir she had given to Daigotsu. Rosoku's Urn (Rise of the Shogun flavor) Spider Clan In 1169 Daigotsu formed the Spider Clan after he had moved his followers out of the Shadowlands. The Spider's Lair was built in the Shadowlands Marshes of Shinomen, and Shahai lived there with Kanpeki. The new Clan would be the starting point of her son future empire. From that day, Shahai was at the side of her love and Clan Champion, Daigotsu,Dawn of the Spider (Imperial Herald v2#21), taking care of her child. Poisoned Silk (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Celestial Tournament When news of the Celestial Tournament reached to the Black Silk Castle, Daigotsu's court, he decided the Spider Clan had to be represented there. He expected the patronage of Fu Leng, the Dark Kami, met the conditions imposed to be there. Daigotsu explained to Shahai the future of their son would be decided in the tournament. Preparations, Part III, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, Lucas Twyman, and Fred Wan Burning the Shinomen Mori The new from the Tournament gave word of Kitsuki Iweko as the winner, and she had trascended to Divine, getting knowledge of the Spider Clan true nature. Troops of the Shogun were marching to chase them in the Shinomen. Daigotsu ordered to set to fire the forest. A New Empire, Part III, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, and Lucas Twyman Destroyer War In 1171 Kali-Ma had overrun the Kaiu Wall, the plague which stroke the Empire could not be managed by the Chuda, and the Fingers of Bone castle was nearly to be ready. Daigotsu was concerned with the last news and Shahai placed her faith within him to find the Spider salvation. Crashes in the Night, by Brian Yoon New Champion of Jigoku Kali-Ma was in fact the new Champion of Jigoku, being Fu Leng now a mortal man. Those Spider who bore taint were being affected by the will of their new Champion. Shahai obtained new supply of Tea of Jade Petals to be used with the children of the Spider including Kanpeki. Questions of Loyalty, by Nancy Sauer Jackals In the Fingers of Bone were two Jackals, Master Saleh and Fatina. Saleh later had disappeared, propably changing his allegiances. Shahai visited Fatina and after a talk the Jackal living chambers were improved. Scenes from the Empire 17, by Rusty Priske, Brian Yoon, & Shawn Carman Furumaro's group In the month of the Horse of 1173, Imperial Histories 2, p. 254 a multi clan group, which included the monk Furumaro, arrived to Daigotsu's presence in the Fingers of Bone. They passed a message from the Empress Iweko I and the Dark Lord gave Doji Ayano the Tao of Fu Leng as requested by Iweko. The Hinge of Destiny, by Nancy Sauer Daigotsu set out to Shinden Gyokei, a small temple in the Scorpion lands, to a planned rendezvous with the Empress Iweko I. Daigotsu's death Daigotsu died in the month of the Goat of 1173 Imperial Histories 2, p. 254 after he had bargained with the Empress Iweko I that his child Kanpeki could lead the Spider Clan as a part of the Celestial Order and the Empire, as a Great Clan. All the non tainted Spider members would be granted amnesty and the right to bear the mon of the Spider. The blessings of the Heavens would be granted to Daigotsu's heir, and his connection to Jigoku severed. Kanpeki would become a noble of Rokugan, trained in the Imperial house. The cost of these terms was the death of the Dark Lord, so Daigotsu took a wakizashi from Iweko's hands Goddesses, Part 3, by Shawn Carman and plunged it in his own heart. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman In this way Daigotsu aided to fulfil his son's prophecy. Death At the end of the Destroyer War, Shahai played a key role on the defeat of the Champion of Jigoku, Kali-Ma, manipulating a group of samurai of the great clans. After the death of Daigotsu she made a ritual involving the Tao of Fu Leng which stole the power of the gaijin demon. She suceeded in sacrificing Akodo Shunori and Yoritomo Saburo, but Hiruma Akio crushed her head, killing the Dark Daughter in the act. Daigotsu had become the Master of Jigoku, and elevated Shahai as the Dark Fortune of Blood. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman See also * Shahai/Meta External Links * Iuchi Shahai (Hidden Emperor 2) * Iuchi Shahai Exp (Honor Bound) * Shahai (Gold) * Shahai Exp (Web of Lies) * Blood of Shahai (Gates of Chaos) Iuchi Shahai Category:Bloodspeakers Category:Dark Fortunes Category:Spider Clan Members